This invention relates generally to storage racks, and more specifically storage racks suitable for storing elongated gear, such as rifles, shotguns, fishing rods, and the like.
Persons enjoying sporting activities such as hunting and fishing have a need for a convenient place to store their gear. It is desirable that such storage space be sturdy and reliable, and yet capable of being relocated when the need arises. It is also desirable to be able to store all of one's equipment in a single place.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,182 to Calvin, 2,797,033 to Rasbach and 2,535,564 to Campbell each disclose gun racks for horizontally storing guns behind the seat of an automobile, having hooks over the top of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,317 to Bowen shows a horizontal gun rack with locking means and a storage compartment built in. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,713 to Nogle shows a portable gun rack having pockets to receive a rifle for horizontal storage. The Nogle gun rack is designed to be hung from a nail or hook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,837,939 to Zimmerman and 3,558,090 to Bird disclose approaches to locking a gun barrel in place for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,118 to Pelavin shows a hangar adapted to be hooked over the top of doors. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,787 to Rumbaugh discloses a bracket for mounting on a wall for supporting the butt ends of vertically oriented fishing rods, commercially marketed with foam-lined recesses. The foregoing devices, while having advantages, do not provide the advantages of the present invention.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is suspended from flexible straps and hooks over the top of a standard doorway. This is advantageous in that the storage rack is portable and sturdy, and may, for example, be taken to a hunting or fishing lodge on a temporary basis. The present invention also provides, in one embodiment, a fishing tackle box suspended from it, thus providing a single storage place for one's fishing equipment. In addition to the fishing tackle box, a storage compartment is provided, suitable for storing ammunition, fishing reels or other items. The present invention also provides an improved means for holding gun barrels and/or fishing rods, utilizing a velcro strip wrapped therearound to hold the gear in place. Furthermore, an additional confinement strap may be provided. The present device also provides holders projecting laterally outward from the storage rack for holding long fishing rods which are too long to be otherwise stored. The present invention also provides, in one embodiment, a holder for receiving a telescoping fishing rod protection case. In addition to being hung from a door, the present invention also may be hung from a wall or other suitable means. The present invention, in one embodiment, also provides storage for both guns and fishing rods.